


Последние пять сигарет

by CursedNiffler (AugustMay)



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Asphyxiation, Cigarettes, Don’t copy to another site, M/M, Post-Canon, Violence, повешение, прижигание сигаретами
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-16
Updated: 2020-02-16
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:00:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22752886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AugustMay/pseuds/CursedNiffler
Summary: В Аду узнали про махинации Кроули с отчетами и отдали его «под опеку» Хастуру, который решил вспомнить нравы XIV века и наказать лживого змия как следует.
Relationships: Crowley & Hastur (Good Omens)
Kudos: 9





	Последние пять сигарет

_Подсобное помещение в одном из закоулков Преисподней, где-то за час до вечернего чая_

* * *

Хастур с досадой подбросил на ладони пачку сигарет. Безобразие! Внутри оставалось всего пять штук – ничто для такого заядлого курильщика, как он. И самое обидное: это последняя пачка из раздобытого на днях блока. Да, герцог Хастур предпочитал сигареты _доставать_ , а не создавать с помощью чуда – у «начудесенных» почему-то всегда неправильный вкус и запах.

– Ну, с чего начнем? Что интересного выдумал? Будешь пытать своим занудством? Или песенками времен Вильгельма Завоевателя, раз уж не знаешь ничего поновее? 

Надо отдать должное: Кроули до последнего играл в невозмутимость – не хватало еще раскиснуть при враге. Он даже пытался саркастически улыбаться. Правда, улыбка выходила кривоватая и дрожащая. Больно уж прискорбная ситуация получилась. Оказаться наедине с герцогом Ада, одним из жесточайших демонов, у которого, к тому же, к тебе личные счеты. Остаться в тесной полутемной подсобке, когда твои руки накрепко связаны за спиной, очки отобраны и разбиты в пыль, а на левой щеке свежим ожогом саднит метка покорности, делающая тебя не сильнее обычного человека. Пожалуй, «прискорбно» – звучит слишком мягко. У людей похожую ситуацию назвали бы «ты по уши в дерьме, приятель».

В другое время Хастур бы обязательно вспылил в ответ на издевки Кроули.

Прямой по своей натуре, герцог ненавидел шутки, да и сам не шутил. Змий пользовался этим и любил иногда изводить начальника, бросаясь унизительными подколками, либо просто говоря о каких-то вещах, принятых среди смертных, но абсолютно неинтересных для любого приличного демона. Конечно, он боялся Хастура, но как будто знал, что тот не сделает с ним ничего серьезного без повода. Потому что Кроули, как-никак, был на очень хорошем счету у Лорда Вельзевул.

Был – буквально до прошлой пятницы, когда старой мухе приспичило разобрать бумажки...

– Спрашиваешь, что с тобой делать? А сейчас узнаешь, засранец. В любом случае, никакого выбора у тебя отныне нет, Кроули. И бежать отсюда некуда. – Хастур криво улыбнулся, отметив с наслаждением, как от его ухмылочки змий невольно вздрогнул. Кто-кто, а Хастур позволяет себе улыбаться, только если ожидается какая-нибудь редкостная дрянь. Ну, или если эта дрянь уже случилась. Это знали все: от Лорда Вельзевул, главы их отдела, и до самого последнего черта-мячика, который создан, чтобы подметать в Аду полы, приносить кофе и служить игрушкой «пни меня» для всех, кто повыше ростом и чином.

Большая пупырчатая жаба, сидящая в волосах герцога, тоже заулыбалась и громко квакнула.

Кроули оставалось только молиться – кому угодно.

****

_Кабинет Вельзевул, Лорда Преисподней, десятью минутами ранее_

****

– Ну что же, так облажаться – это еще уметь надо. Ох, Кроули, я ведь была о тебе лучшего мнения. Хотя следовало ожидать чего-то подобного, особенно после Апокалипсиса. Он ведь не случился, во многом, из-за тебя. Сначала перепутал младенцев, потом чуть ли не до последних минут притворялся, что все идет по плану. Позор. – Лорд Преисподней покачала головой, отчего мухи вокруг нее на мгновение разлетелись, чтобы тут же вновь собраться в сплошной жужжащий «нимб».

Привычное коричневое пятно на ее лице, обычно расползавшееся чуть ли во всю щеку и тошнотворно бугристое, выглядело сейчас совсем маленьким – с ноготь большого пальца, не больше. И кожа на нем была девственно гладкой, никаких гнойных прыщей и корок. Двухцветный бант на груди смотрелся только что выглаженным, а живая мохнатая шапка-муха – тщательно расчесанной. В другой раз Кроули непременно бы пошутил про себя, что начальница готовится к свиданию, но сейчас что-то совсем не было настроения. Во многом благодаря Хастуру, стоящему за спиной и следящему, чтобы он как-нибудь не вывернулся из наручников.

Хастуру, который полчаса тому высунулся из телевизора в их с ангелом уютном коттедже и не терпящим возражений тоном потребовал явиться в Ад. Хорошо еще, что Азирафаэль был в соседней комнате – увлеченно беседовал с кактусом, который они купили на новоселье. Так что он не видел, как посреди веселенькой рекламы жидкого мыла с запахом кокоса вдруг выскочила мрачная физиономия, увенчанная не менее мрачной жабой. «Лучше бы тебе поторопиться, змееныш. Мы ведь знаем твой маленький секрет».

Больше Хастур ни слова не произнес, только погрозил пальцем да исчез в вихре мыльных пузырей. Но Кроули как-то сразу понял, что повиноваться _необходимо_. 

Сейчас он готов был проклинать себя за эту глупость, как и за то, что не сказал Азирафаэлю правду. С одной стороны, не хотелось втягивать ангела в очередную передрягу, а с другой… Вместе бы они обязательно что-нибудь да придумали.

Тем временем, Вельзевул продолжала свои обличительные речи. В ее голосе все больше и больше прорезалось жужжание: 

– Но даже после той отвратительной истории со святой водой у меня еще оставались какие-то смешные иллюз-з-зии. Но я вынуж-ждена приз-знать: ты таки з-забил последний гвоз-здь в крышку гроба, или как там говорят у смертных. Это финиш.

Кроули решил не уточнять, какая именно история со святой водой имеется в виду. По тону начальницы и по тому, что она не испепелила его на месте, ему все больше казалось, что демоны так и не узнали о том, что в ванне во время казни находился Азирафаэль. Так что, наверное, речь шла о ведре, которое упало на Лигура, превратив того в грязную лужицу. Кроули с горечью понял, что Хастур просто обвел его вокруг пальца. Ничего в Аду не знали, и приходить сюда не следовало...

– Итак, ближ-же к делу. Недавно мы решили перебрать архивы. Раз конец света не состоялся, то стоит хотя бы устроить тотальную, а не повековую инвентариз-зацию, тем более, что она делалась последний раз-з в... В каком году, Хастур? – При слове «инвентаризация» сердце Кроули сжалось: так вот о каком секрете они говорили…

– Восемьдесят пятый, если считать от Рождества. – Хастур частенько помогал Дагон (адскому архивариусу), перепроверял бумаги за Эриками-писцами и вообще очень хорошо разбирался в разных документальных тонкостях. А еще у него была отличная память.

– И вот, в ходе пересмотра документов за последние триста лет, вдруг внез-запно выявилось, что ты, Кроули, как бы сказать помягче... Мухлевал с отчетами. Мошенничал. Мы начали сличать, проверять. И действительно, сплошное вранье, несостыковка на несостыковке, все посыпалось. А ведь так нельз-з-зя, Кроули. Обманывать мож-жно и нуж-жно людей и ангелов, но не своих. И уж тем более не с долбаными отчетами по з-з-з-заданиям, которые у тебя всегда были идеальны, и з-за которые получал премии и отпуска, включая тот раз, когда ты продрых почти весь девятнадцатый век! – Под конец речи монотонный размеренный голос Вельзевул перестал быть таковым, переполнился жужжанием и все больше напоминал разъяренный гул стаи ее мух. Стало ясно – дело плохо. 

– О… Я могу все объяс… – Нелепые попытки оправдаться прервались, когда Вельзевул вдруг сложила пальцы щепотью, и Кроули ощутил, как его губы сразу слиплись, будто смазанные суперклеем. 

– Не ж-желаю ничего слушать, надоело. Врать ты умеешь отлично, это мы з-знаем. – Щелчок, и откуда-то из темноты позади нее выступила парочка здоровенных демонов, пожалуй, даже покрупнее Хастура. Кроули возвел глаза к потолку, понимая, что точно не вернется к ужину. Пожалуй, что и к завтраку. 

Нет, его никто не кинул в ванну со святой водой. Не посадил на кол посреди озера серной кислоты. Даже не избил до потери сознания и не связал собственными кишками. Все оказалось проще и... ужаснее. Пока демоны, на всякий случай, держали Кроули, Лорд и Хастур поставили ему метку покорности. Делалось это так: сначала Вельзевул моментально заострившимся ногтем прорезала ему на щеке крохотную ранку – быстро, будто иглой кольнула. Потом Хастур тщательно обслюнявил свой грязный палец и прижал к ранке (Кроули возблагодарил все силы Вселенной, что герцог не вздумал заносить слюни напрямую языком). И финальный аккорд: одна из мух Лорда вдруг вспыхнула на лету и искрой метнулась в лицо Кроули, запечатывая метку. Затем ему, будто издеваясь, поднесли зеркальце. Обычное, карманное, с облезлой амальгамой и трещинкой в уголке.

В отражении Кроули увидел бледного и разом осунувшегося себя с мерзким черным пятнышком на щеке. От пятнышка распространялось едва ощутимое пульсирующее жжение. 

– Эта метка глушит оккультные силы. Пока она на коже, ты не сможешь творить чудеса, лечить себя, обращаться в змею, обходиться без пищи и воздуха – в общем, делать все то, что отличало тебя от смертного человека. Убрать метку может только тот, кто ее налагал, то есть, я или герцог. Попробуешь отковырять – узнаешь, какой бывает _настоящая_ боль, если успел позабыть ее за время, прошедшее со дня Падения. – Разом повеселевшая начальница поудобнее устроилась в своем кресле и барабанила пальцами по подлокотнику. Кроули почувствовал, что у него кружится голова. Все это просто не могло происходить на самом деле…

– Ты, наверное, хотел бы знать, почему я так милосердна. Очень хороший вопрос. Просто, видишь ли, святая вода тебя не берет, можно, конечно, поискать другие способы, но зачем? Логичнее и правильнее, если ты, изворотливая гадина, не сдохнешь, но отработаешь сполна все то дерьмо, с которым веками водил нас всех за нос. Так что отныне и на _очень_ долгий срок ты – собственность герцога Хастура. Только он и я – как высшая инстанция – решим, когда тебе вернуть силы, и вернуть ли их вообще. Ах да, когда можно будет вернуться к твоему ненаглядному ангелочку – отныне тоже решаем мы. Ну и, может быть, Гавриил, я поставлю его в известность. Или нет, еще не решила.

– Что ж, отлично... – пробормотал Кроули, глядя в глаза Вельзевул и мысленно желая ей большой прыщ на носу. Очень-очень большой, багрово-красный и полный отборного гноя. Разумеется, ничего из этого мысленного колдовства не получилось. Наверное, оно бы не получилось и раньше, когда у него оставались силы, слишком уж велика была разница между Лордом Ада и рядовым демоном.

И тут влез Хастур, который будто ждал удобного момента:

– О, Лорд, я, значит, могу немного поразвлечься со змеенышем перед работой? – Чувствовалось, что он и так прекрасно знает ответ на свой вопрос. 

– В разумных пределах. – И Вельзевул изобразила на лице сладчайшую улыбку. Улыбка как бы говорила: «Пределы эти весьма широки, дорогой Энтони Дж. Кроули».

****

_Коридоры Ада, минут за сорок до вечернего чая_

****

Хастур прожил на свете страшно много лет, и почти вся его жизнь после падения состояла из работы на благо Преисподней. Основных развлечений, из-за особенностей характера, было мало: поджоги, насилие и, когда в Старом Свете появился табак, курение. Под насилием герцог понимал многое: от боев на мечах до пыток и смертных казней. В общем, почти все, кроме насилия сексуального. Он вообще считал, что раз все игры с тем, что находится у людей между ног, придумали сами люди, то, значит, им и разбираться со всей этой канителью, будь она добровольна или принудительна. Им, да еще демонам из отдела плотского соблазнения. А его, Хастура, лучше не втягивать.

Пить он мог, и предпочитал наикрепчайшую адскую выпивку, от которой даже у бывалых демонов плавились желудки. Но употреблял ее редко, всегда в полном одиночестве, потому что каждый раз делался слишком похож на себя прежнего и слишком сам себе отвратителен. Еще он читал книги: человеческие трактаты по демонологии очень хорошо шли вместо сборника анекдотов, а пару-тройку пугающих историй люди вообще написали после личной встречи с ним, и Хастуру это очень льстило.

На всем белом свете было всего четыре живых существа, вызывавших у него яркие чувства. Уважение досталось Вельзевул и ныне покойному напарнику Лигуру, нежная привязанность – старой ручной жабе, с которой они не расставались, наверное, несколько тысяч лет, а ненависть… Ненависть, презрение, местами зависть и еще какое-то непонятное путаное чувство – весь этот сложный коктейль выплеснулся на Кроули. 

Змий-искуситель страшно раздражал Хастура. Раздражал буквально всем: наглостью, ленью, болтливостью, слишком ухоженным, почти _человеческим_ видом. И это длилось давно, чуть ли не с самого Падения. Что было раньше, в те времена, когда они оба были ангелами, Хастур вспоминать не любил.

Конечно, он очень хотел отомстить Кроули за многолетний обман, за гибель Лигура и за собственные страдания там, в горящей «Бентли», но почему-то даже испытал странное облегчение, когда ванна со святой водой не подействовала на ползучего засранца. Да, это был бы слишком простой финал. Точно так же как и отпустить Кроули к тому ангелу, в бесконечный неоплачиваемый отпуск. А в вопросах мести Хастур никогда не выбирал простых путей.

План Вельзевул выглядел блестяще. Наконец-то змееныш окажется в надежных руках. Он заплатит за все, и отнюдь не только трудом… Хастур собирался как следует повеселиться, прежде чем возвращаться к нудной работе. Радость омрачило лишь то, что сигарет в пачке было уж слишком мало. Он всегда курил, когда пытал кого-нибудь, а пяти штучек не хватило бы надолго, даже если растягивать. Можно было бы послать за куревом кого-нибудь из Эриков, но Хастур не хотел отвлекаться от задуманного ни на минуту. А тем более приплетать Эриков – эти придурки и сплетники обязательно прибегут подглядывать, пока их разгонишь, все настроение пропадет. Нет, так не годится.

Ведя Кроули запутанными полутемными коридорами, Хастур мысленно клял себя за забывчивость. Что ж, придется устроить что-то мучительное, но не очень долгое, на что пяти сигарет точно хватит. И, кажется, он знал – что.

****

_То же подсобное помещение, за полчаса до вечернего чая_

****

Хастур, недолго думая, решил повесить Кроули – казнь быстрая, позорная и зрелищная, недаром на нее в любимом Хастуром XIV веке собирались целые толпы народа. Он сотворил хорошую, прочную веревку и привязал ее к каким-то железякам под потолком. Разумеется, то были не канализационные трубы: в Аду все знали, что нет ничего хуже, чем повредить такую трубу (сантехника днем с огнем не сыщешь), поэтому с ними обходились очень осторожно.

Конечно, Кроули не смирился так легко. Он предложил герцогу снять наручники и разобраться по-честному. Надежды на победу не было, просто думалось, может, Хастур взбесится и развоплотит сразу, без всех этих издевательств. Но тот согласился на предложение и… со смехом скрутил змия в крендель меньше, чем за полминуты. Вышла даже не драка, так, избиение младенцев. Лишенный оккультной энергии демон против могущественного герцога Ада был по силе примерно как трехлетний ребенок против чемпиона мира по вольной борьбе. Хастур даже не разозлился всерьез, когда прижимал шипящего и плюющегося змия к полу (нужно было вновь связать руки и убрать с помощью чудес мешающиеся одежду и обувь).

На мгновение парализовав Кроули, – чтобы тот не пинался, – он разом сгреб его за талию и поставил на сиденье офисного стула. Набросил петлю ему на шею, подтянул как следует веревку: она не должна была свободно провисать. Полюбовался получившейся картиной – взъерошенный Кроули, оставшийся в одних брюках, черной майке и босиком, выглядел ужасно жалко. Все шло по плану.

Вздрагивая и морщась, когда холодные пальцы Хастура, поправляя веревочную петлю, касались шеи, Кроули на мгновение прикрыл глаза. 

Ох, если бы это был сон... Больше всего он хотел бы сейчас чудесным образом вернуться домой, к Азирафаэлю, который, наверное, уже волнуется за своего демона – куда это его унесло среди бела дня? На втором месте располагалось желание сделать лепешку из Хастура, мерзкого злобного ублюдка. Зеленую, с присыпкой из его обожаемой жабы, натертой на терке. 

Ни первому, ни второму не было суждено сбыться.

– Да давай уже, заканчивай, лягушатина, – прошипел Кроули, пристально глядя в глаза герцогу Ада – в этот миг целиком черные, лишенные белков. От всей души хотел еще добавить: «Жаль, что я не швырнул тогда кассету с тобой в воду», но не успел. 

А потом была только боль. Боль, удушье и долгая, безнадежная агония человеческого тела демона – слишком прочного, чтобы сдаться быстро.

– Ну, раз пришло твое время сдохнуть – будь добр, сделай это стильно! – издевательски улыбнулся Хастур, одним крепким пинком вышибая стул из под ног Кроули. Хлипкий предмет мебели, купленный еще в 1960-х на распродаже, сразу же разлетелся в куски, но герцога на тот момент это волновало меньше всего. Починит сам, заставит кого-нибудь из «мячиков» или Эриков – зачем думать сейчас о мелочах и отвлекаться от главного действа, о котором Хастур мечтал очень давно: развоплотить, наконец, противного змия-выскочку.

Он отошел чуть назад, чтобы видеть все, как надо. Сигарета – первая из драгоценных пяти – уже дымилась в уголке рта. Архангел побери зубастую зануду Дагон и ее правила противопожарной безопасности, Хастур не вчера родился и может позволить себе покурить на казни лучшего врага!

Сидящая в волосах жаба раздулась шаром и возбужденно поквакивала – ей, как и всегда, передалось настроение хозяина, на сей раз, весьма приподнятое. 

– Смотри, дорогая. – Пальцы ласково скользнули по спинке жабы, поглаживая шероховатую серо-зеленую кожу. – Сегодня наш день.

Ожидания пока что оправдывались на тысячу процентов – Кроули умирал долго, мучительно и, пожалуй, красиво. Худое, жилистое его тело оказалось по-змеиному гибким – билось в безумном танце агонии, чуть ли не скручиваясь узлом.

Поначалу он изо всех старался высвободить связанные за спиной руки. Тщетно – Хастур обращался с веревками на совесть. Да даже если б Кроули вдруг и смог каким-то чудом, это бы ничего не изменило: за все те десятки и сотни раз, когда Хастуру случалось бывать палачом или присутствовать на повешениях, еще никому не удавалось выбраться из петли, сняв ее руками. Равно как и нащупать снова выбитую из-под ног опору. Когда человек оказывается на веревке, все попытки спастись заранее обречены на неудачу. И, как правило, заканчиваются очень быстро. 

Но не в случае Кроули, с которым природная живучесть демонов сыграла злую-презлую шутку. Он, судя по осмысленному, полному боли, ужаса и злости взгляду оранжевых глаз, оставался в сознании очень долго. Хрипел, дрожал, вытянувшись в струнку, пытаясь коснуться кончиками пальцев пола и не понимая, что расстояние слишком велико – высотой с черта-мячика (а в этом маленьком существе все же почти два фута росту). Каждое движение лишь усиливало страдания. Петля все туже врезалась в горло, сплющивая хрящи и подъязычную кость, сворачивая голову набок, не давая глотнуть воздуха. На впалых щеках Кроули заблестели влажные дорожки слез. 

Хастур расплылся в одобрительной улыбке. Он за свою бесконечно долгую жизнь насмотрелся повешений и знал толк в хорошем висельном танце. То, что сейчас показывал змий, даже в самом начале уверенно шло на пять баллов из пяти по его личной шкале, по которой еще никто не поднимался выше слабой четверки. 

Когда догорела первая сигарета, Кроули оставил попытки нащупать пол и уже просто бился всем телом, с выражением неописуемой муки на лице – из скривившегося рта стекала слюна и лез кончик языка, глаза то и дело закатывались, обшаривая потолок безумным от боли взглядом. Длинные стройные ноги без конца сгибались и разгибались в коленях, бедра вихлялись так непристойно, что Хастур аж присвистнул. Нет, конечно все давно привыкли, что рыжий говнюк и в нормальном состоянии ходит как какая-нибудь крепко трахнутая суккуба из отдела соблазнений, но на сей раз это выглядело прям слишком даже для него. 

– Что, не хочется подыхать, а, змий? – Хастур подошел чуть поближе, но, разумеется, не так, чтобы повешенный мог вольно или невольно его лягнуть. Налитые кровью белки провернулись и на Хастура вновь уставились измученные глаза Кроули – расширенная черная щелка зрачка среди пылающей лихорадочным огнем янтарной радужки. – О, да ты все еще слышишь меня? Живучий ублюдок, уважаю.

Это не было враньем, Хастур действительно уважал тех, кто доставлял ему удовольствие, не умирая сразу. Разумеется, если на подобные игры оставались время и место. Сейчас же все складывалось идеальнейшим образом. 

Кроули сдавленно не то кашлянул, не то хрюкнул, как будто пытаясь ответить своему мучителю. Но ничего у него, разумеется, не вышло, только брызнули густые пенистые слюни, да язык вывалился еще больше. Его раздвоенный кончик скользнул на подбородок и изогнулся раз-другой, приподнимаясь, как будто Кроули хотел лизнуть воздух. В этом было что-то болезненно-дурашливое, и Хастур довольно улыбнулся, сминая в пальцах остатки второй сигареты. Ему страшно хотелось затушить ее об этот бесстыдно вылезший язык, но такой чести удостоилась только третья. 

Кроули к тому моменту уже потерял сознание (это было легко понять по застывшему, наконец, взгляду), а вот какая-то чувствительность еще оставалась. Во всяком случае, обожженный кончик языка дернулся, словно какое-то ползучее животное, и по всему вытянувшемуся телу прокатилась волна дрожи – от плеч и до кончиков сведенных пальцев.

– Интересно, на сколько тебя хватит? – Пробормотал Хастур, закуривая в четвертый раз. Про себя он уже решил: если висельник доживет до пятой сигареты, то, пожалуй, можно будет оказать ему милость и свернуть, наконец, шейные позвонки.

Со стороны запертой двери послышался шорох, как будто кто-то очень осторожно скребся в нее.

– Я занят! – бросил Хастур через плечо, даже не собираясь оглядываться. Никто из высших чинов, тем более, Лорд, не будут так скрестись, а до низших созданий Хастуру не было дела, потерпят. А если продолжат лезть, то он сейчас в таком состоянии, что не посмотрит на правила противопожарной безопасности и превратит доставучего неизвестного в кучку пепла. Жаба коротко квакнула и похлопала хозяина лапкой по щеке: она была целиком и полностью согласна с ним.

Представление пора было сворачивать. Он снова приблизился к Кроули, уже не боясь, что тот его пнет: тело почти не дергалось, только тряслось в редких мелких судорогах. Прикушенный язык бессильно застыл на подбородке и постепенно лиловел, слюна заливала грудь, растекаясь по майке мокрым пятном. Второе пятно, куда больше первого, за несколько секунд расплылось у повешенного между ног, заставляя Хастура усмехнуться. Оранжевые глаза остекленели. Герцог одним щелчком убрал у Кроули с рук веревки – они были уже ни к чему. 

Он подошел к повешенному вплотную и потрогал левое запястье. Удивительно, но пульс еще прощупывался, хотя и совсем слабый, прерывистый. 

– Какой ты все-таки упрямый засранец, Кроули. Я даже не думал, что так долго продержишься, – восхищенно прошелестел Хастур, обхватывая дрожащее тело за талию и притягивая к себе. 

Он еще никогда не видел Кроули _таким_ : беспомощным, податливым и почти мертвым. Оставалось только резко дернуть его вниз, чтобы позвонки хрустнули, разрывая спинной мозг, и тогда «почти» превратится в «совсем». Хастур поймал себя на дурацкой и совершенно неприличной мысли, что очень хочет в этот момент прижаться губами ко рту Кроули, чтобы ощутить как жизнь, наконец, покинет это измученное тело вместе с последним трепетом. «Проклятый змееныш! Что-то он на меня плохо влияет. Да, пора уже заканчивать, пока я еще до чего не додумался...». Хастур покрепче стиснул Кроули, готовясь свернуть ему шею, как вдруг…

...Тихий шум, который, на самом деле, не умолкал ни на секунду, усилился. Вдруг в замочной скважине что-то зашуршало, и в комнату, одна за другой, влетели несколько мух. Они синхронно закружились перед лицом Хастура, а их жужжание слилось, делаясь похожим на человеческую речь. «Что ты творишь, ненормальный, разве забыл, что машина для производства телесных оболочек сейчас на ремонте?! Немедленно прекрати это и откачай его, нам не нужен работник без тела! Или ты забыл, что я говорила о разумных пределах?!» – примерно этот смысл имело сказанное мухами. То есть, конечно, не мухами, а Лордом Вельзевул. Все знали, что она может видеть глазами этих насекомых, и использовать мух для передачи посланий. 

Жаба сердито квакнула, попыталась поймать муху языком, но Хастур остановил свою питомицу – не хватало еще разозлить начальство. Приказ есть приказ, ничего не поделаешь.

– Видимо, не в этот раз, змий. Надо же, ты опять победил, – с сожалением проворчал он, взглядом распыляя веревку и подхватывая на руки разом навалившееся тяжелое тело.

Пришлось приложить много усилий, чтобы вернуть Кроули к жизни. Сидя возле него на полу и водя пальцами по его голове и шее, замечая, как с каждой секундой срастаются и расправляются изломанные хрящи и пережатые сосуды, как выравнивается сердцебиение и исчезает синюшный оттенок губ, Хастур думал, что зря не заткнул в свое время замочную скважину. А потом решил, что, может, и не зря. Змий без тела все равно ни на что не годится. В отличие от ангелов, демоны без материальной оболочки совершенно беспомощны и могут жить разве что в бутылках из-под старого виски. Смотреть на окружающий мир через грязное стекло да ждать, пока дойдет очередь получать новое вместилище. Хастур понял, что совсем не хочет, чтобы Кроули сидел в бутылке – это будет слишком скучно. Ни поговорить толком, ни поругаться, ни заставить что-то делать. 

Посланницы Лорда почему-то не желали улетать. «Как закончишь лечить – пусти Эриков, – сказали мухи. – У них задание: разобрать эту комнату, а войти они не могут, из-за того что один герцог устроил тут _несогласованную_ реконструкцию XIV века. Надеюсь, ты помнишь, что у нас инвентаризация? Заодно и Кроули им оставишь, пусть присмотрят до завтрашнего дня. А ты срочно нужен в седьмой секции – туда каким-то непостижимым образом поступило три ящика отчетности по душам блудников и содомитов (хотя это даже не по линии нашего отдела!) Проверь, пожалуйста. А завтра уже приставишь к делу и змия». Хастур закатил глаза, чувствуя, что придется таки посылать кого-то за сигаретами – одной ему не хватит. Вечер обещал быть жарким.

****

_Поздняя ночь, где-то в углу все того же подсобного помещения_

****

В Аду даже ночью спят далеко не все. Во-первых, демонам, даже низшим, не очень-то и нужно спать, а во-вторых, только ночью у них иногда появляется свободное время, которое каждый тратит, как ему вздумается. Уставшие от разбора комнат Эрики серии D8 и черти-мячики серии Ω15 развлекались тем, что пили кофе и играли в карты на желания. Желания, в основном, сводились к «напиши за меня справку по форме» или «нарисуй герцога Хастура в виде противной пучеглазой лягушки». А кофе из-за перебоев с электричеством приходилось добывать так: кофеварка присоединялась к электрогенератору, устроенному на манер большого колеса для хомяков. Несколько мячиков залезали в это колесо и крутили его до посинения. Вот и в тот раз они были заняты этим нехитрым, но страшно утомительным занятием.

Не все Эрики играли на желания. Двое из них ухаживали за демоном Кроули, которого «крепко отделал этот ужасный жабий псих» (не только мухи Вельзевул умеют заглядывать в замочные скважины). Эрики относились к «мистеру Кроули» с теплом и уважением – в конце концов, он не только никогда не бил их, но еще научил танцевать и пользоваться мобильными телефонами.

Они заботились, как могли – устроили для змия уютное гнездо из старого тряпья, бумаги и картонок; кто-то даже нашел для него сменные штаны, пусть не такие красивые и модные, но зато точно чистые и сухие; другой притащил древнюю резиновую грелку – тех времен, когда эти самые грелки только изобрели.

Кроули лежал в полузабытьи, завернувшись во что-то, явно некогда бывшее скатертью. В голове все плыло и переливалось, хуже, чем от самого страшного похмелья. Не было сил даже открыть глаза. Один из Эриков массировал ему виски, это не особо помогало, но выбирать не приходилось.

К постели, пыхтя, подкатился мячик, поставил на пол большую кружку с отбитой ручкой. Кружка распространяла приятный кофейный аромат, но Кроули чувствовал себя так скверно – и духовно, и физически – что даже не дотронулся до нее. Даже говорить было неудобно: голос сел, превратившись в какое-то сиплое хрюканье. «Ну, по крайней мере, я еще жив. Кто знает, что будет завтра», – думал Кроули. Еще он думал о том, что, возможно, никогда не увидит Азирафаэля. Ведь тот даже не знает, где его искать. А если узнает… Кроули очень, очень не хотелось, чтобы ангел подвергал себя опасности, спускаясь в Преисподнюю за ним. 

В том, что Азирафаэль, по крайней мере, попытается сюда явиться, он не сомневался ни единой минуты. И за то, чтобы с ним ничего не случилось, Кроули был готов отрабатывать хоть тысячу лет долга на десятерых Хастуров сразу.


End file.
